The 70th Annual Hunger Games - A girl from District Four's story
by xoxoKatnissMellark12xoxo
Summary: What if Annie Cresta was never chosen? What if in fact it was a girl named Tilly Jones that stole Finnicks heart? This story will show the determination and courage Tilly has to survive the Hunger Games as well as the love Finnick and Tilly share before Tilly is sent to the arena.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. The First Time

I longingly stare at the bright, orange sun reflecting onto the blue, crystal water. In not even an hour I will be standing in a pen with the rest of the children between 12-18 anxiously waiting to hear that their name was not called. I can't fight the fear that it will be me this year. If it is me I don't know what id do. Scream? Cry? Or be paralysed and need the peacekeepers to carry me onstage just like the girl two years back. All this frightening thought is brought to stop when the gorgeous, angel like body of victor Finnick Odair sits beside me.

"You really should stop thinking about the reaping you know." He tells me with his sexy smirk that makes all the girls in District four blushes. I love how we have only been friends for not even a week and he knows what I'm thinking.  
"Who said I was thinking about it?" I ask trying to hide my rosy red cheeks. He answers my question not with words but with his eyes by looking down at my body, which is shaking like an earthquake about to erupt.

"Its alright to be scared. But you shouldn't keep telling yourself that its going to be you." He says while putting his arm around my shoulders as a sign of comfort.

"I know. But I can't shake the feeling that it will be me. Finnick how did you keep your composure when you were picked?" I asked. It takes him a few seconds to answer.

"Easy, I imagined the audience naked." He says with a jokingly smile. I cant help but laugh and give him a friendly nudge.  
"Shut up!" I say smiling and laughing.  
"I was terrified when I was chosen, but I knew that somehow I would be okay because Mags was going to be my mentor and that she would help me win. And if you get picked which I hope you don't but if you do just remember that ill be your mentor and ill do everything I can do to bring you out alive and a victor." He said looking deep into my eyes.  
"why?" I ask.  
"Because….your too special to have the Capitol take you away." He says as he leans in closer to my face.

I know what this means and I want it just as much as him so when his lips gently touch mine in hope that I wont back away I kiss him back. The kiss was perfect, shivers went through my spine and eventually through my entire body I didn't want to stop kissing him but since it is our first kiss we don't want it to be too hot and heavy. So after a few more seconds of pure perfection he backs away and just stares into my eyes with so much awe and gives me a smile that I feel is just for my eyes to see. He stands up and takes my hand as we walk side by side, hand in hand to the Square to the justice building that has been decorated with banners of the Panam symbol and large screens to show everyone the horrified faces of the chosen tributes. The district 4 escort Venus is wearing a bright blue dress covered in rhinestones with a aqua wig and large blue eyelashes with a pure white face. She looks hideous but she seems quite proud. Finnick has to go onto the stage and I need to stand with the 17 year old girls. He cups both hands onto my face and just stares at me.

"Don't worry about it okay. I'm going to protect you no matter what the outcome is." He says urgently and seriously so I know that he is telling me the truth. His eyes stay on me as I quickly observe my surroundings and see all the girls staring at me and whispering to their friends and giving me evil stares because I've to them captured the sex god's heart. I stare back at him and give him a quick kiss as he leaves and I stand with the girls of my age. "so you and Finnick hmm. I never thought he would chose a girl like you dolphin." Says Nikita the most popular girl in my year level at my school. I roll my eyes. They call me dolphin because I'm the best swimmer at my school and I spend most of my free time at the beach swimming or hunting for fish since my dad owns the fish market in town, I hunt for all the fish. I've never been popular I mean I have friends and all but I've never really been a girly girl I spend all my time in the water and that give me more joy than gossiping about boys and shopping. I start to wonder why Finnick chose to kiss me. I mean he sleeps with Capitol women and he could have any girl in District Four and he chose me the girl with long dark brown hair that has bits of red in it and muggy grey eyes. I'm nothing special if anything I look like a angry vicious person that could kill. Oh my God. I look like a killer if I get chosen I could use that to my advantage scare the other tributes. Wait why am I thinking like this? I'm not going to get picked. 

"Welcome! Welcome to the 70th annual Hunger Games! Isn't this just exciting. Now I know you must all be itching to know the tributes for District Four so lets get straight to the females shall we?!" Says Venus way to happily. She walks over to the large bowl full of girls names I think about how many times my name is in there. 6 times. Just 6. Venus's hand goes deep into the bowl and picks a small piece of paper. When she returns to the microphone and opens the paper all the girls shake or hold each others hands. I just stand and wait.

The female tribute for District Four is…"  
"Tilly Jones!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Goodbye

Tilly Jones, Tilly Jones, Tilly Jones, Tilly Jones, Tilly Jones! Me, Me, Me, Me, Me! I'm Tilly Jones crap that's my name crap I'm the female tribute crap I'm going to die. I'm so lost in my thoughts that I don't even realise that I'm making my way to the stage. It isn't till I'm halfway up the stairs that I come back to reality. For some reason I'm standing straighter than ever and I cant change my facial expression. My face is locked on the hard, cold expression that I use so often I can't change it. As I make my way to Venus my eyes glance to Finnick who is sitting next to the Mayor. His face is crumbled with sadness as he looks at me with what looks to be tears welling in his eyes. I stand next to Venus looking out to the crowd to see everyone's expressions my father has tears running down his face as is my stepmother. My friends are crying and holding each other and looking at me with great sympathy, Nikita is fake crying so she can get some attention but no one is giving it to her they all are just looking at me with sympathy. Have I really touched the hearts of this many people?  
"Bobby White!"  
I was so lost it took Venus to say the boys name to bring me back to life. Bobby White why do I know that name? When I see him I realise where I know him from how could I forget Bobby?! He looks a little worse for wear then I am. You can see the tears flowing down his cheeks and the heartbreak he feels. I feel sorry for him. When Venus tells us to shake hands I look at him for a quick moment and then shake his sweat filled hands.

"I present to you the tributes of District Four for the 70th annual Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in you favour." Says Venus as she then leads us into the justice Building and to separate rooms to say our final goodbyes to our family and friends. I at last feel a rush of sadness come over me. I mean I'm going to my impending death, I wont survive, I am now to say goodbye to my loved ones forever. One by one they come to say goodbye family, close friends, distant relatives, workers at the market, people I go to school with they all come and went. After one hour of hugs and goodbyes Bobby and I are escorted to the train that will take us to the Capitol were we will spend the remainder of our days before we are sent to the arena of death.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Alone in the dark

I stare out the window and as District Four becomes further and further away from my vision. I feel someone put his or her hand on my shoulder; I turn and see Finnick staring at me.  
"Hey." He says  
"Hey." I say  
"You okay?"  
"What is there to okay about?"  
"I know. I'm sorry."  
"it's not your fault."  
"Come on we have to watch the reaping's." He says leading me to the lounge area on the train in front of the large TV. Bobby sits next to me and watches as intently as I do. The tributes from both 1 and 2 are large, strong, beautiful people around the same age as Bobby and I. I really hope it doesn't come down to me and one of them because they would kill me instantly. No other tributes stand out they are all just trembling, frightened children. However, the only other tribute that looked fierce and like a warrior was in fact me. I stood on that stage looking as if I could kill I was even scared of me. Do I really come across that way?  
"Nice job Tilly, you definitely come across as a Career and someone to be frightened of. That will help you get sponsors." Says Finnick in a hopeful way. That relaxes me a little bit. Bobby on the other hand looks like a target. A weak, scared target, the odds are not in his favour.

Dinner was uneventful; Finnick was discussing different ways we can come across to the tributes and Capitol. I will be the fierce, determined, courageous warrior, whereas Bobby will act weak and helpless but then becomes a killing machine like Johanna Mason. Bobby didn't seem to thrilled because I think he really is a scared weak person. However, that's not the Bobby I remember.

At night in my room on the train I was too scared to sleep. However, when I finally get to sleep I was violently waken with terrifying nightmares of the arena. Screaming and crying my eyes out Finnick quickly comes and calms me down. However, I don't want to be alone.  
"Don't leave Finnick please stay the night for me please." I beg not realizing the tears running down my face. He hops into my bed and holds me as my head rests on his chest. For the first time in a long time I feel whole. Just before I head into a deep sleep he murmurs into my ear;  
"Anything for you my dear"  
And with those words I gently fall asleep.

When I wake I feel strong arms guarding me from the terrible world. I slowly look up and see the gorgeous face of Finnick sleeping. He looks so pure and gentle and young when he is asleep. I stare at him for a moment or so then I see his expression change from tranquillity to fear his body starts to shake and I get up and try to console him before he wakes with a scream.  
"ssssh finnick its okay it was just a nightmare your safe. Finnick your safe no one can hurt you, they wont hurt you. Tilly wont let them hurt you." I repeat until his breathing goes back to normal and he looks at me and forces a smile.  
"Are you alright?" I ask.  
"I'm, I'm fine." He replies still trembling.  
"It was just a nightmare." I tell him.  
"I know. I'm used to them. I'm going to take a shower in my room ill see you out in the dining room for breakfast." He says. He gently kisses my forehead and leaves me alone. I sit for a while and just ponder what just happened. I realise that Finnick on the outside is a cool, calm, courageous person that shows no fear of anything. However, deep down in his eyes and in his dreams he has demons that even after a year or so after the games have never healed. I can't help but wonder if I win will I have demons of the games. Of course I will. But will I be the same will I still have a touch of reality in me or will I no longer be the same?

_**Hi guys I hope you have liked the story so far. I really want to continue but I would love some more followers and reviews as to how you like it and where I could go with the story. Please PM me if you want to and please follow, favourite and review thanks everyone! **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. One to Beat

Ever since Finnick's nightmare he has been distant from me. I'm so confused as to why. What did I do wrong? Last night he was my protector and now he can barley look at me without pain and sorrow flushing through his eyes. I want to confront him and ask him what is wrong but I have other things I need to think about. Arriving in the Capitol was a blur all I really remember is seeing crazy clothes and people who don't even look human but like aliens. How can people walk around like that? As soon as I got off the train the aliens waving and shaking my hand bombarded me. Finnick told Bobby and me at breakfast that we are to great them and be civil because they are the ones that could mean the difference between life and death.

I'm immediately sent to the stylists I don't even remember their names they talked so fast and all I could focus on was the hair they were ripping off my skin and hoping that they wont make me look like an alien too. However, I do remember my main stylists name his name is Percy.

"I'm so sorry this is happening to you dear one. I must say though the image you projected at the reaping definitely scared me." He says as he watches me eat.  
I look up at him and cant believe I came across terrifying.  
"Thanks I guess." I reply not really knowing how to.  
"So as you know we have the tribute Parade it is the first time the sponsors and the rest of Panam will see the tributes, now being from Four I incorporate water and the sea, now I'm not saying I'm going to dress you as a fish or have you naked and spray water over your body no, I'm going to make you look like a Goddess. You okay with that?"  
"Its better then being a fish." I reply making him slightly chuckle.

After what seems like hours I look into the mirror and see a girl no a woman. She is dressed in a aqua, green flowy gown that goes all the way to her feet. Her bodice is covered in shimmering jewels with her long brown hair going all the way down to her waist with rhinestones placed in it randomly. She looks like a Goddess of the Sea just like Percy said she would. She isn't me, I can never be this beautiful she is someone new I have been transformed into a angel warrior of the ocean.

I stand waiting at my chariot patting my house. My eyes dart around the room watching the other tributes as they stare at me in astonishment, jealousy, anger and fear. Some of them look like they cant wait to kill me others are frightened to meet my gaze. I hear footsteps coming towards me I turn around and I see Bobby with his stylist making his way to our chariot he is wearing a suit the same colour as my dress he looks handsome but not fierce just terrified. Behind him I see Finnick wearing a navy suit jacket and pants with a white shirt he looks so handsome it makes me blush. We lock each others eyes and I can see his whole face light up when he sees me. His cheeks go red and he doesn't look anywhere else he tries to look away but he can't. Besides the blushing and the amazement of how I look I see hurt spread across his face, which I don't understand but I know this isn't the place to ask.  
"I want you both to wave and smile and blow kisses to the crowd. You need to be aware of them and show them love. You need to be dazzeling you need to be ravishing you need to be remembered." Finnick tells us but mainly directing it at Bobby considering he can barley look at me. Bobby and I nod and before I can say anything to Finnick the chariots in front of us begin to move so we quickly get on ours. Bobby gets on faster than I do I try and get up but I slightly fall because of my heels Finnick though grabs me before I can fall. Our faces are so close almost touching and our eyes are glued to each other, I want to say something but I don't know what so instead Finnick says with his cheeky smirk.  
"Dazzle them."  
I smile back as he helps me up and our chariot begins to move I suddenly go on auto pilot and pull the most dazzling smile and I begin the show.

So many people, so many lights, so much cheering it could make you go crazy but not me it makes me smile brighter then ever, I'm waving blowing kisses and catching roses that are thrown to me. I quickly catch a glimpse of myself on the screen I am dazzling everyone, even the other tributes who cant help but stare in anger and admiration. It was then when I realised I'm the one to beat. The president begins to make his long speech my eyes are focused on him but my mind is far, far away from reality. I cant stop thinking about Finnick he wont leave my mind, I know I must confront him but when? Tonight, tomorrow night or the night before I enter the arena? I know ill have too sooner or later but I don't even know what id say? It is the sudden jolt of the chariot moving again that brings me back to reality.

In the elevator on the way to our floor of the training centre Finnick cannot stop beaming about how much the sponsors loved us and how they are already giving money for me and Bobby. I don't even pay attention and Finnick can see how im angry at him. As soon as we get to our floor I just rush past Venus and find a room with my name on it and lock myself in there. Why am I so angry? I don't come out for dinner instead I remove my dress and make up and have a shower. After I put my pjamas on I hear a knock on the door. I unlock the door and move away from it as Finnick enters my room.  
"Why did you skip dinner?" He asks very concerned.  
I know that this is the time to ask.  
"Why have you been ignoring me and have been distant?" I ask not even realising im yelling. Finnick sighs and goes to answer me but the words just keep falling out of my mouth.  
"I mean Jesus Christ im about to be sent to my death and yu decide to play hard to get I mean seriously is that what you want to forget that there was any chemistry or love between us and just treat as if im just some other tribute? Because if so that's –"  
"I don't want to lose you." He interrupts which immediently stops me talking.

"I don't want to fall in love with you so much that if you die I do too. Okay I don't want to get so close to you just to have you go away. I know your gonna win I know that you will come home but I cant stop that fear and hurt inside that you might not make it out. I mean im already in love with you but I just don't-"  
"Your in love with me?" I ask shocked and happy at the same time. Finnick stares at me and cant believe those words just came out of his mouth but he knows he cant take it back.  
"I, I, I love you." He says realizing his feelings and I cant stop a tear running down my face. I don't think I just run to him and kiss him. The kisses start soft and gentle but eventually get faster and more passionate that before I know it we are lying on my bed locked in each others embrace kissing. I could do this forever if life was kind like that. I lose all sense of reality and im just lost in a world with just him and I with nothing to hurt us or interrupt just him and me. We don't go further than kissing even though we want too he knows I need to keep my mind on winning the games. So after what feels like a lifetime of kissing we stop and get under the covers I lay my head on his chest and listen to his a=heartbeat as he wraps his arms around me protecting me and whispers into my ear  
"Your going to win my love. You have something they don't. You're the one to beat my sweetheart." He then kisses my forehead and I went into a deep tranquil sleep.

_**Hi everyone I hope your enjoying the story so far! Im so so sorry but im going away for two weeks and will most likely not able to write another chapter for two weeks. If I somehow can write on a computer but if not ill see you in two weeks will a continuation of the story! Please please please Review and follow and favourite my story love you all! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay guys I felt bad, here is my fifth chapter hope you guys like it! If you have any ideas of what I could do to make this story exciting let me know! Love you all **_

Chapter 5. Chance

I wake feeling like I'm going to be sick. I know why too. Today is the first day of training. Why am I so nervous? Oh yeah that's right, because I'm going to have to face the 23 faces of people that want to kill me. Also the fact that I don't have any skills does not really help either. I know Finnick keeps telling me I've got sponsors lining up already and that I made such a great first impression last night at the tribute parade but all that doesn't help me when it comes to killing someone. You can't kill someone with charm. Even though finnick is completely convinced that he can.

My bed is empty, which is just as well because I don't really want Finnick to see me having a small heart attack and I really need to figure out a skill before I get to training. Okay what can I do? Well I'm a great swimmer, I can make good fishhooks and I'm actually really good at survival skills like lighting a fire with a stick, making ropes and I know different types of plants don't ask why. So on the survival side of things I'm set. But I'm not set when it comes to killing people. Well I am good with a spear because I use one to get fish but is it the same technique with people? Before I can answer my question Venus is pounding on my door telling me to get in my training gear and head to breakfast. I have a shower, get dressed and put my hair into a high ponytail and let my curly brown hair swing as I walk to the dining room to be greeted by a happy, charming Finnick.  
"Good morning sugar!" He beams as he kisses my cheek.  
"Someone's had their morning coffee." I reply with a smile.  
"Of course, this charm doesn't come by itself it needs a bit of help too." He replies with his smirk that makes my cheeks red. I sit down next to him and Bobby sits across from me. I wonder if Finnick is going to have as become allies if so I don't know how I feel about that I mean Bobby and I haven't been on good terms since…. since –

"Alright the plan today is to ignore everyone, especially 1 and 2. They'll say you can trust them but don't. Allying with them just makes it easier for them to kill you." Finnick says while eating pancakes.  
"Now I don't know either of your strengths except that you both can swim and I don't want to know until after training today. You both need to keep your best skills a secret you cant make it obvious what you can do it will just make you a bigger threat. I want you guys to seem like you cant do anything and if you can show it to the game makers at your private assessment and when you get a high score then your not going to be hated but feared." Finnick says.  
He makes a lot of sense but it wont help me I cant do anything!

"How are you guys with survival skills? Tilly?" Finnick asks me.

"Yeah I'm good really good." I reply which makes Finnick smile.  
"How about you Bobby?"  
"I'm alright I guess." Bobby replies softly. That's the first time Bobby has said anything since the reaping.  
"Alright well I want you both to focus on survival stuff. It will come in very handy once you're in there. Now its ten to ten so you both better get down there. Ill see you both afterwards and remember hide your skills don't talk to anyone except each other." Finnick ends with. He lightly kisses me when no one is looking and Bobby and I head for the elevator. It's the first time we have been alone together in years. I lightly clear my throat before I break the awkward silence.

"I never got to tell you before but I'm really sorry this happened to you." I say genuinely.

He shrugs before he replies. "Yeah you have been to busy with Finnick." He replies coldly.  
That comment threw me off a lot. I had no idea he was keeping tabs on my relationship with Finnick.  
"Bobby listen –"

" – No don't worry about it Tilly, if you want to fool around the playboy of the Capitol I'm not stopping ya. Just don't keep him all to yourself all right. Remember he is my mentor too and while you've been fooling around and getting advice on how to stay alive I've been in my room trying to figure out how to live too." He says harshly.

I cant help but feel terrible I mean all this time I've been with Finnick Bobby has been alone and terrified. I know he is ultimately a competitor but still he should be given a chance to survive like me too.

"I'm so sorry Bobby." I say full of guilt.  
Bobby senses my guilt and lightly sighs.  
"Look its not your fault, just let me have a chance to live to. You owe my that much." He says much more kindly.

He is right I do owe him that. I do owe him the chance to survive wether I like it or not all 24 of us deserve the chance to try and get home. We all deserve the chance to fight. I guess I've just been so selfish and forgot that.

_**Alright that's chapter 5. What do you think of Bobby? What do you think happened between bobby and Tilly before the games? Stay tuned! Love you all don't forget to review xxx**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**How nice am I giving you two chapters in one day haha. Enjoy 3 **_

Chapter 6. Allies and Spears

As we enter the training centre I'm overwhelmed. All the weapons, different survival stations, guards, game makers above us watching intently but most of all. The faces of the kids that will die in not even a week. I can tell by their expression that some of them know their fate, others are terrified of dying, others look like they are going to break down in tears and then there are the ones with the evil smirk on their faces convinced they are going to win and cant wait to personally take down these other kids. I wonder which category my face fits into.

When the head trainer Atala makes a speech to all of us I'm completely zoned out. I can't stop looking at the faces of all these children really. I wonder about their family and their lives back at their Districts. Wether they were in a relationship with someone, wether they were rich or poor, if they were orphaned. These questions just keep going and going through my mind it isn't until everyone starts to go to different stations I'm brought back to reality. The Careers immediately go to the weapons, no surprise there, other kids go to some survival sections and some like me are just standing there not knowing where to go. It isn't until someone grabs my arm gently and realise its Bobby.  
"I know we are meant to stick to ourselves but I don't think Finnick would mind if you and me stick together." He says with a friendly smile. I can't help but smile back.  
"Yeah I guess not. I don't know where to start though." I say honestly while looking around.  
"Well I know you know how to make a really good fishhook want to teach me? And in return ill teach you how to heal different wounds you might get with leaves and stuff I'm really good at that stuff." He says.  
I nod and we head to the fishhook section. After an hour Bobby can make a pretty decent fishhook with different natural resources you might find so he takes me to the first aid section and teaches me about different wounds and infections you might get and how to treat them in the arena with no medication. It's quite amazing actually.

"How do you know about this stuff?" I ask while he is wrapping a bandage around me to show me how to handle an ankle sprain.  
"Well my mum is a healer back in four and on weekends she'd show me how to do this stuff and I always watched her when she'd heal different people that came to her door." He replies.  
"Are you good at you know the killing side of things?" I ask.  
"I'm alright at knives throwing. Back home when we trained I got a perfect aim every now and again but it was rare. What about you?" He asked me.  
"To be honest I'm not sure, I mean I'm good with a spear because I use one to catch fish but I don't know if it's the same technique with people." I reply honestly.

"Look I'm not going to lie here I don't want to go in that arena alone. Like with no allies. Out of all these people I only trust you. Do you want to be allies?" He asks me. He is right I don't trust anyone but him and we seem to be at a good place with out friendship I mean we are helping each other out and all. I don't see the harm in being his ally, even for just a little while.  
"Yeah sure." I reply with a smile.  
For the rest of the training session we just focus on survival skills but every now and again I look towards the spear throwing section. I'm desperate to try it and see if I am good. Bobby can tell I want to try it also.

"Go throw one." He says.  
"I cant so my strengths remember." I tell him.  
"Yeah but you don't know if your good at it or not so technically your not showing anything." He says with a smile. I can't help but agree to his theory. I walk over nervously and pick a spear that is exactly like the one I use at home. The instructor pushes a button and the dummy starts moving towards me at a fast running pace. I take a deep breath, like my lips, close my eyes and throw it. After a few seconds I open my eyes look around the room and everyone is staring at me gobsmacked even Bobby is. I look at the dummy and its on the ground with a spear jabbed right in its heart.

"What the hell happened half of the mentors have called me saying that they want you as an ally what did you do?" Finnick asks urgently as soon as I enter the living room.  
"I was just working on survival skills with Bobby and I really wanted to see if I could throw a spear and I did it and I got perfect aim that's all nothing special." I reply.  
"Wow. We got ourselves a little warrior over here don't we." Finnick replies wrapping his arm around my shoulder and kisses my cheek.  
"Your not mad I showed a strength?" I ask.  
"No I'm not its fine its great actually now your going to be feared by everyone." Finnick replies.  
"Except the Careers who just think I'm meat now."  
"They thought you were meat as soon as you rode out on that chariot this doesn't change anything. It just makes you feared by the rest of the tributes and now none of them are going to come for you. It's a good thing sugar I promise."  
"I'm going to have dinner in my room. Finnick could you help me with some advice for my skill?" Bobby asks Finnick.  
"Of course ill be right there." Finnick replies.  
Bobby gives me a friendly smile and walks off to his room.  
"You'll be alright?" Finnick asks me still with his arm around me.  
"Yeah of course Ill be waiting for you in my room." I say with a sweet smile.  
"Oh Sugar don't tease me." He replies with his smirk that makes me melt. He gives me a soft gentle kiss and leaves. 

After about an hour I'm sitting on my bed in my nightgown when I hear my door creak open and I see Finnick wearing nothing but navy blue boxers. He sits on my bed beside me and cups his hands in my face and kisses me lightly and then gets deeper and more passionate. His hands move to my waist dropping me to the bed as he lies on top of me. My fingers get entwined in his soft hair as our tongues dance in each other's mouths. My whole body is tingling and I have Goosebumps all over. I can't succumb to the fact that this pleasure Finnick gives me will be taken away from me in a matter of four days. I want this to last forever and I can feel in his kisses and the way he holds me tight he wants it to last forever too. After an hour or so of kissing we breakaway panting and gasping for air and fall asleep in each other's arms protecting each other from nightmares of losing each other.

_**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. More to come soon. Don't forget to review and if you could recommend my stories I would love you all forever-thankyou xoxo**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi beautiful people here is chapter 7. Now to imagine Tilly's interview dress its Queen Elsa's dress from Frozen basically haha. Without further ado I present chapter 7 enjoy! xxx**_

Chapter 7. Time to Shine

The next to days of training went quicker then I ever imagined them too. Bobby and I stuck together the whole time. Tying knots, lighting fires, camouflage, fish hooks, plants and every now and again we would do some weapon training. However, Finnick got us to practice weaponry back at our living quarters so we aren't met with death glares from the Careers. Its better too because Finnick is a master at weaponry and especially combat so he helps us heaps. And no matter how much I try to shake it I cant stop the feeling that I could actually go home.

After another nightmare-free sleep I wake in Finnicks protective embrace however, it seems much more protective this morning then I realise why. The interviews are tonight and even worse I'm going into the arena tomorrow. My stomach makes a massive knot and I can no longer breath. Finnick senses this and releases his hold and sits me up and tries to sooth me.  
"Tilly its alright love its alright." He repeats over and over whilst his hand makes circular motions on my back.  
"Its not Finnick!" I yell not meaning too but he remains calm and understanding.  
"Its not okay it will never be okay! No matter what the outcome is I wont be all right! If I live I spend the rest of my life fighting demons inside of me and if I die I die and ill never come home! No matter what I'm not going to win!" I yell with tears streaming down my face. Finnick puts my head in his chest and holds me while I saturate him with tears, which luckily does not bother him.  
"I know Tilly I know. As much as you'll hate hearing this on some days before I met you I wish I had died in that arena." He says calmly with sadness in his voice. It is this sentence that stops my tears and I just listen.  
"I know you know all the things people say about me, the Capitol playboy, Manwhore of Panam, sleeps with every women in the Capitol. However, you should know that as true as it is its not by choice." This makes me lift my head and look directly in Finnicks eyes.  
"President Snow sells my body Tilly."  
I gasp.  
"What?" I ask in disbelief.  
"When a victor is considered desirable President Snow makes them sleep around with women and men of the Capitol for money. Because I was 14 when I won I had two years grace, however as soon as I hit 16 I was the Capitols property and I have been ever since. Those women mean nothing to me Tilly you mean the world to me." He says with tears in his eyes. I now can see the broken man he really is and why he wishes he died in that arena so he wouldn't have to face this cruel life he lives. This is why I need to win, not for me but for him he needs me just as much as I need him and ill do everything I can to not only save myself but him as well.  
"I'm going to win for you Finnick, I'm going to come home for you." I told him. It is this that makes Finnick cry not of sadness but of happiness because finally someone truly loves him.  
"I love you Tilly Jones." He tells me.  
"I love you too Finnick Odair." 

I spend four hours with Venus teaching me how to walk in 11 inch heels and it is exhausting! My feet ache and urgh it's just terrible. When my four hours are FINALLY finished I have four hours with Finnick who will be asking me questions as Caesar Flickerman and for me to respond as a fierce competitor. Its surprisingly easy so after two hours of that we spend the rest of the time cuddling, kissing and talking about anything and everything. I think it's the most fun I've ever had! When Percy and my stylists walk into my room I know my session with Finnick is over and its time to get to work. Finnick kisses me goodbye and I'm pushed into my bathroom and the makeover begins.

When I'm finally finished getting prettied up I look into the mirror and my dress is incredible. It is long-sleeved and comes just off my shoulders the sleeves are see through and has dimenties all on it. The bodice is aqua and is also covered in dimoneties. The skirt of the dress splits at my left thigh and shows my leg and is aqua silk and makes a small train at the back. It is stunning. My hair is in a loose side braid with pearls placed around it. I once again am a Goddess of the sea. Finnick escorts both Bobby and I backstage to wait for our interview with Caesar with the other tributes whose jars are dropped when they see me. I must admit it makes me feel awesome.

I don't pay attention to the other interviews it isn't until im walking onstage where I start to get very nervous but I don't have time to be because when I hear Caesar introduce me I'm in the zone and ready.  
"Now introducing the female tribute of District Four the Goddess of the sea…. Tilly Jones!"  
The crowd goes wild I cant believe that I'm actually referred to as that I thought it was just me. I walk onstage and the bright lights reflect on my dress making me sparkle, making me shine! Caesar sits me down across from him and tries to tame the audience, which takes a while.  
"Well well well Tilly don't you look incredible!" Caesar says emphasising the incredible.  
"Thankyou Caesar." I say kindly with a sternness in my voice showing im not one to be messed with.  
"Tilly I must say every since you got reaped you have been the one everyone pays attention too, you made such a great first impression at the opening ceremony and all eyes were definitely on you. So my first question how does it feel knowing that you are a favourite?"  
"Well honestly I haven't thought about it Caesar, I've been focusing way to much on the arena and surviving the games and most importantly getting home."  
"That's fair enough Tilly, now I want to discuss your training score when you got an 11 that's absolutely incredible, now I know we are not allowed to discuss what you did but you are definitely a tough competitor are you ready for tomorrow?"  
"Yes I am definitely ready Caesar I'm going to go in there and give it everything I have and make sure that it is me that comes home."  
Even Caser is a little afraid of me and it makes the corners of my mouth lift a little. This is fun, not me but still fun.  
"Well Tilly lets hope we do see you come home then. Now my final question is a bit personal but everyone wants to know, what do you think of your mentor Finnick Odair, anything going on there?"  
Crap I wasn't prepared for this.  
"Finnick has been a great mentor in helping me and my fellow tribute Bobby as much as he can and I know he will do anything to protect me in the arena because isn't that what all mentors do?"  
I quickly catch a glimpse of Finnick in the audience to make sure what I said was right he smiles and nods at me knowing that I said the right thing.  
"Yes absolutely. Well Tilly it's been an absolute pleasure you are incredible and we all wish you the best."  
"Thankyou."  
"Lets give a round of applause Tilly Jones Goddess of the Sea!" He yells and the crowd goes wild! I wave and smile and walk offstage knowing that now its all done and everything I can do to get me sponsors is over and all that awaits is a large arena waiting for me to either succeed or fall.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey everyone here is Chapter 8! Now it is kind off a lemon but hardly just warning you in case haha enjoy! xx**_

Chapter 8. Game Face

After a long, warm shower I slip into my bra and underwear. Normally I would wear my nightgown but its surprisingly very hot in my room so I just wear my underclothes I don't care if Finnick sees me almost completely naked. I sit on my bed waiting for Finnick to sneak in as he does every night only tonight its different. It's the final night he will. No Tilly stop! Don't think about the arena not tonight just think about Finnick and what your about to give him not death. 

I hear my door slowly open and without any force I smile because I know who is on the other side of that door.  
"Wow you look wow." Finnick says after closing the door and seeing me in my underclothes.  
"Oh come on Finnick you've seen more than this." I say teasingly  
"I know but still its you and you look wow." He says cheeks bright red and eyes darting away trying not to be caught staring at particular parts of my body. Instead of making me feel self-conscious and vulnerable I feel the opposite I feel warmth and lust radiate my body and suddenly I want Finnick to see more of me and I want to see more of him.  
"Come lie down." I say a little to seductively I might add.  
"Are you okay your acting very strange." He says whilst lying right next to me and our hands automatically entwining.  
"Do you not like the way I'm acting?" I ask innocently  
"I do its just different, sexy, but different."  
"I just don't want to think about the games tonight I just want to think about you and me and I also want to give you something very special and very important." Finnick looks at me curiously and I take a deep breath and remove my bra. Finnicks eyes almost pop out of his skull and his face is as red as a tomato it makes me laugh.  
"Are you sure?" Finnick asks me  
In response I kiss him. At first he is hesitant but eventually kisses me back with passion and love and we both let all our walls down. For the rest of the night I give Finnick all of me. I never knew such pleasure could ever be felt and I never knew such passion can exist between two people. It was like Finnick and I were one person and I never wanted to let go of him, I wanted to hang on to dear life and he was the same towards me. Tonight was the greatest night of my life.

Afterwards we were lying on my bed naked panting, sweating and gasping for air as well as amazed and shocked about what had just happened between us.  
"That. Was. Amazing!" Finnick said in between breaths. I cant help but smile and blush.  
"Have you seriously never done that before?" He asked.  
"Nope. Never." I reply still trying to catch my breath.  
"Wow. That was honestly the greatest night of my life." Said Finnick. I cant help but feel so happy that Finnick enjoyed it as much as I did I mean I thought I would suck considering the amount of experience he has in the area.  
"It was the best night of my life too. Ill never ever forget it."  
"Thankyou."  
"For what? Having sex with you?"  
"Haha no for trusting me so much to give that to Me."  
wow I never thought about how much of an honour it was for Finnick. I'm sure all the women he has slept with that none were virgins like me. Not only was it an honour for me but for him too.  
"Well there isn't anyone else in the world I would have given it too." This makes him beam and kiss me then I remember the day. I'm going in the arena today.  
"Oh my god!" I say hyperventilating. Finnick realises too and tries to calm me down.  
"Its okay. Its okay. I know your scared I know you are but you have to be brave you have to put on your game face you know that. Its time to play the game. I'm so so sorry you have to go through this but remember you'll get out okay."  
I start to calm down. He is right I have to focus now, my life is at stake.

After my prep team dress me I look in the mirror and I'm not the Goddess of the sea anymore, I'm a tribute. My hair is in a high pony tail just like it has been when I train and I'm wearing muggy green cargo shorts, a tight black singlet, black hunter boots and a maroon rain jacket that finishes under my bum and is black on the inside. I look like a kid, a scared kid, because that's what I am. That's what we all are really. You can dress us up and make us look like adults and icons but underneath the fancy exterior we are just children wanting to go home. And that's what they want to show, I hate them for it.

We all eat in silence with finnick holding my shaky hand under the table. After breakfast Bobby, Finnick and I head to the hovercraft-loading zone. Each District has their own hovercraft to take the tributes to the arena where they will go underground and meet with their stylists in the Launch Room. Finnick hugs Bobby and wishes him luck and Bobby heads to the Hovercraft. Finnick hugs me and kisses me for what could be the last time.  
"I'm going to help you in there all right. Ill get you every sponsor I can. Your going to come home. I'm going to make you come home."  
"You promise?"  
"I promise."  
"I love you Finnick."  
"I love you too Tilly."  
I begin to walk off but Finnick grabs my arm gently.  
"Remember what I said on Reaping Day, your too precious to have the Capitol take away." He says with tears in his eyes. I kiss him once more and give him a small smile and head off. After my tracker is in my arm the hovercraft takes off and I look out the small window and catch what could be my last glimpse of Finnick.

I enter the launch room and Percy is waiting for me. He hugs me.  
"From your outfit id suspect rainforest." He says calmly.  
"I just want to tell you that all your outfits where amazing." I say trying not to cry.  
"Thankyou. I'm glad you loved them."  
"Ten seconds remaining." Says the lady on the speaker.  
I continue to take deep breaths as I step into the platform that seals me in. Percy gives me a nod and I nod back and it begins to go up. Don't cry Tilly, don't freak out, you have a game to play now. The sun blinds my eyes. When the adjust I see the large gold cornucopia, with weapons everywhere. I see forest surrounding it just as Percy suspected then I see large mountains surrounding the arena they are massive if one was to fall the whole arena would be ruined. I look at the weapons with ten seconds remaining I see a pack, a spear and a set of knives 20 metres away from me just waiting for me to grab it. My game face is on.  
3

2

1

Go!

_**Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger don't hate me! Ill try to have the next chapter up soon its gonna be very action pact considering she has finally entered the arena. So tell me what you'd like to see while she is in there I'm open to suggestions! Thanks everyone hope your loving the story! Chloe xx**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Im so so so sorry to keep you all waiting so long! I've really been contemplating how I was gonna end this. This is the second last chapter. Now after you read this one the next is kind off an epilogue please read it! Warning: you might want to kill me after this, but don't worry it all works out in the epilogue I promise! Love you all xx**

Chapter 9. The Fallen

GONG!

I run as fast as my legs can take me which is very fast which is surprising considering how short my legs are. I don't look at whats happening around me, my eyes are locked on the pack, spear and knives ahead of me. I grab them so fast, pack on my back, knives around my waist and spear in my hand ready to attack. Like clockwork the girl from 9 comes running towards me with a small knife in her hand thinking she can take me, pathetic, without thought I throw my spear and it hits her right in the heart causing her to fall to the ground.

Cannon

I take out the boy from five and the girl from 6 within two minutes.

Cannon

Cannon

I decide to run before the careers realise I'm a real threat and try to take me out, I'm not ready to face them yet. I decide to run to the forest because ill be able to remain hidden there and there should also be animals I can hunt as well as fresh water, hopefully.

After a good hour and a bit of running I slow down to a speed-walking pace. After another half an hour I see a large hollow bark log that can fit me inside. I go in and decide to check on my pack. I have a few matches, sleeping bag, a long piece of rope, dried fruit, sticks of meat, 5 bread rolls and an empty bottle of water, of course its empty. It's a pretty good amount of supplies. I rest for a few minutes and try not to pant to loud so I don't bring any attention to myself. Its so bloody hot! I take of my jacket and stuff it in my bag I notice red liquid tripping down my arm. Blood! The boy from 5 must have cut my arm with his knife before I stabbed him I the chest. I remove my top and cut it into a half top and use the bottom piece I cut off as a bandage. Works pretty well actually good thinking Tilly! I put my top back on and continue walking in hope to find water.

While I'm walking I realise how hot Finnick must think I look right now, hair all out basically, shorts that just cover my butt and a top that shows my stomach and has cleavage. Just thinking about it makes me smile. Finnick, I miss him so much and it hasn't even been a day. Seeing my injured and almost killed by the boy must have almost given him a heart attack. I hope he's doing okay. I don't know how long I'm walking for but it starts to get dark. What? Surely it isn't night time already? Oh right the days are usually short in the games. I look for a tree that's high and covered. I find a great one and below it are berries. I go to eat one then throw it. Shit I almost ate nightlock! Before I climb up I hear a noise. I get into attack mode and just see a parachute. Wow sponsors already thanks Finn. I open it and it's a spile! Just before I go to put it in a tree I see a note. "Yes look really hot. Stay alive xx" Love Finnick. That boy can always read my mind. I have a whole bottle of water and then refill it. However, I don't know what to do with the parachute then I come up with a great idea I fill half the parachute with nightlock berries and then spread some around so it looks like I'm collecting them in hope that someone will pass and not know what they are and eat them and die. Good thinking Tilly! I'm sure Finnick is given you a thumbs up! Its pitch black so I go up into the tree and get into my sleeping bag, tie the rope around my waist so I don't fall and drift off.

I'm jolted awake with the Anthem playing and the Panam seam in the sky showing pictures of all the fallen tributes. I don't study their faces particularly the boy from 5, girl from 6 and girl from 9 because it was me that killed them. When its black, I count. HOLY SHIT! 16 DEAD ON THE FIRST DAY! That has to be a record, man they definitely want these games to be over. I'm IN THE FINAL 8! I think of the tributes still alive. Both tributes from 1 and 2, the boy from 7, girl from 8 and me and Bobby. Shit Bobby! I wonder where he is hiding out.

I drift off again and sleep for a few hours and when I wake its almost dawn. There's no point trying to go back to sleep so instead I just think. I have killed three people. That's three houses in three different districts that are in mourning. I feel a large pang of guilt overcome me but then realise , its not me who killed them, its Snow! Man id gladly rebel against Snow and the Capitol I reckon Finnick would too. Finnick. Every time I think about him I think about what would happen if I died. He'd be a mess for sure but would he cope? Of course he would because he knows that id want him to live on, fall in love again and find a happy ending with no games. Id want him to move on and find someone else. Stop thinking like that Tilly! Your not going to die your going to live for Finnick! My deep thoughts are stopped when I hear footsteps I untie myself, put my sleeping bag in my pack and grab my spear and stand up high in the tree covered but can see what's going on down below. It's the careers the girl from one can spot my berries.  
"Hey guys look berries, maybe their that girl from 4's stash. Im gonna have some." Says the girl from one before the others can stop her she swallows a handful and falls to the ground.

Cannon.

"Holy shit it was a trap!" Yells the boy from 1  
"I cant wait to get to that girl and rip her head off myself!" yells the girl from two, who is terrifying.

They run away quickly to go searching for me. I wait half an hour before I go down. I put more berries in the parachute and stuff it in my bag so I can plant it in my next hiding area considering how well they worked. I walk and walk and walk and run into no one. Maybe they're hidden in the mountain area somewhere.  
"Tilly!" I hear someone whisper.

I jump and am ready to fight but then I see the person come out from the bush. It's Bobby! He is smiling at me and I cant help but smile back. He is my ally after all.  
"Hey I was hoping id see you!" I say walking towards him.  
"Yeah same, I missed ya to be honest." He says as he hugs me.  
"Have you been hiding in that bush the whole time?" I ask.

"Nah I've been hiding in the tree line. I love what you've done with our outfit." He says with a smirk.  
"All for the cameras." I say seductively and teasingly.

"Haha. So we still allies?" He ask.  
"If we weren't id have killed you already."  
He laughs and shakes his head. He goes into the bush and grabs his sword, knives and small pack.  
"You wouldn't happen to have any water do you?" He asks me.  
He gives me his empty water bottle and I grab my spile and put it in a tree and fill his bottle. When I hand it back to him he is amazed.  
"Where did you get that? Did finnick send it to you?" he mumbled. I feel bad that he hasn't received anything from Finnick considering he is his mentor too so I lie.  
"Nah it was at the cornucopia actually, very hidden too when the boy from five attacked me I fell and it was just lying there hidden in the grass area and I grabbed it just before I killed him." I said very smoothly.  
"Wow nice."

We walk. We don't talk. We eat some of our fruit and drink our water. The second day goes as quickly as the first day did. Before we know it its dark and we set up camp in a tree. The girl from 8 past us and ate my nightlock berries and died. That's five people who died because of me. The seal goes up showing the dead tributes only two the girl from 1 and the girl from 8. The game makers must be pretty angry at how boring these games are.  
"Do you miss home?" Bobby whispers to me while we are in the tree.  
"Yeah a lot. But I'm trying not to think about it." I reply,  
"I don't want to come down to us Tilly."  
"Me neither. When its down to four of us we should part ways I think."  
"Deal."

"Bobby, if I die I really hope you win."  
"If I die I hope you win Tilly. Sometimes actually I hope you come out instead of Me."  
"Why?"  
"Because your just I dunno, special."  
"Thanks Bobby. So are you."  
"Thanks Tilly. Goodnight."  
"Night Bobby."  
Then I drift off into a nice deep sleep.

"Tilly wake up!." Bobby whispers.  
I jolt awake not knowing what to expect.  
"What is it?" I ask  
"The boy from 7."

I look down and see him studying the berries. He realises what they are and looks up and sees us. He has a bow and arrow he shoots it and almost hits me making me and Bobby fall down. We recover and are ready to attack him. He lunges at me making me fall and is sitting on me holding my legs down. I swiftly grab my knife and stab him in the side making him roll off me. He gets up holding himself and kicks Bobby in the head. I grab my spear and throw it into his chest making him fall. 

Cannon. 

Bobby gets up and grabs his sword.  
"That was close." I say to him.  
He looks at me strangely with a hunger in his eyes. Oh no.  
"Yeah for him." Before I can react he pins me to a tree and knocks my head back causing pain in my head. He removes my knives and throws them to the ground but puts one to my throat.  
"Bloody hell Tilly did you really think that id actually care about you? Do you remember last year? I remember it very well. When you strung me along like a little puppy making me think you loved me and then threw me away like I was trash and went for Finnick Odair!? You know as soon as your name was called I was gonna volunteer and hope to kill you. It was pure luck that my name was called too wasn't it."  
"I didn't mean to hurt you Bobby." I say trying not to cry.  
"I'm sure you weren't but you did. And you were stupid enough to think I was over it and wanted to be friends. You must feel so idiotic. Its gonna be awkward when I get home and Mr Odair is gonna want to kill me. That's fine ill deal with him just like how ill deal with you."  
"He'll kick your ass Bobby he won this thing once and killed a lot of people I don't think he'd have a problem adding you to the list."  
"we will see about that now wont we my dear."

Before he slits my throat I kick him in the groin and try to run but he grabs my hair and throws me to the floor and he sits on top of me. He cuts my cheek making me scream in pain and in hope the careers will come and kill him and I can run. But I know there is no way out of this one. I am gasping for air now with tears running down my face. He holds the knife above his head just waiting to plant it in my heart.  
"Any last words?"  
"FINNICK I LOVE YOU!"

The last things I see.

Knife hits my chest

Bobby's evil face

Finnick's sea green eyes and smiling face

Blackness

**THIS IS NOT THE END PLEASE READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! **


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

Finnick's POV.

Bobby did not win that year. It was down to him and the girl from two who was Enobaria. She spared him no mercy and ripped this throat out making it a painful end for him. That's why I have a soft spot for her.

When Tilly died my life lost meaning. Everything I did I did with numbness, I could no longer feel. The only time I felt anything was at night when I woke from terror nightmares of Tilly dying or crying at random times of the day when something reminds me of her. A girl with long brown hair like her, flowers, berries, fish spears, everything. For the first few months after her death all I did was cry. When she died I did too. The next two years of mentoring where horrendous. I didn't try to save those kids lives I couldn't. I felt guilty and I know Tilly would be disappointed in me for not helping them but I just couldn't bring myself too. Luckily they had Mags to help.

Everything changed though at the 73rd games when Annie Cresta was called. I didn't mean to fall for her I didn't want to but she crept up on me and when I tried to push her away when she got home it was to late I was in love. I felt guilty, like I was cheating on Tilly but every so often in my dreams Tilly would come and tell me to be with her and make her happy and be happy myself. So I did.

When Annie and I were married in District 13 I was overjoyed with happiness. I loved Annie so much but as much as I loved and adored Annie Tilly was always there in the back of my mind. Tilly was the first women I ever truly love and they are right when they say first love never goes away. It was the same for Annie, she was in love with her fellow tribute Seadon during her games that's why she went mad when she saw him get beheaded. We both had loves that we lost and watched die I think that's why we found so much comfort and understanding in each other. We understood why we'd scream out their names during nightmares and cry when something or someone reminded us of them. We loved, protected, adored each other but we also loved others who were gone.

Before I left for the Capitol to kill Snow Annie told me she was pregnant. I was so happy. We decided that if it was a boy we'd name him Seadon after Annie's first love and if it's a girl we'd name her Tilly after mine. I couldn't wait to return home to a peaceful war-free new life with Annie and our baby but unfortunately life isn't always that kind.

After I died I was on a beach. It wasn't the beach back at four or the one in the Quell arena it was a different beach. The water was a perfect blue with gentle waves. The sand was a beautiful golden colour. There was a beautiful forest behind me with flowers and greenery all around. When I looked out at the ocean in the distance I saw another large island that looked magical and even more tranquil than this one. I knew I was gone but I didn't know where I was.

"Hey Finn" A very familiar voice called out to me. A voice I used to love to listen to and missed hearing for five years. I turn around and coming out of the forest was Tilly in a dress with a beautiful flower pattern and her hair draping over her shoulders and beautiful sea green eyes starring at me with so much love. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was her it was Tilly! I run towards her and hug her so tightly so afraid she could disappear from me like when I used to dream.

"What are you doing here? Where am I? What's going on? I ask a little to desperately. This causes tilly to laugh. Oh how I missed that sound.

"Im here to take you to paradise my friend. To the place where all the good-hearted, beautiful people go once their time is up. But if you don't want to go then –"

"Still the same Tilly even in the afterlife."  
I look at her smiling face and can't believe just how much I have missed this face. I cup her face in both my hands and kiss her lips. They taste salty and sugary. I love it. I love her. I've missed her. I'm here with her. We are here together and we are never leaving each other again.  
"Annie?" I ask.

"She knows you're gone. She is devastated but she is surviving, because she knows that's what you'd want and she has to be strong for your son."  
"I have a son?"  
"Yes he is beautiful, looks just like you, his name is Finn Seadon Odair. She named him after both of her loves." Tilly says with a gentle smile. I feel tears in my eyes.  
"Will I ever be able to visit them?"  
"You can visit them whenever you want but Annie wont be able to see you. But she will be able to feel your presence and you can visit her in dreams. Finn on the other hand can see you until he reaches a certain age. Don't ask why I never understood babies." I laugh.  
"When can we go?"  
"We? You want me to come?"

"Of course Tilly I'm never letting you go again never never never!"  
"Good. I've missed you Finn."  
"I've missed you so much my love so so much!"

"Its okay though. We are together now and we will be forever and we will never leave each other."  
"Sounds perfect to me."  
We kiss once more. I want to keep kissing her but we have forever to kiss, love and be with each other. Knowing that ill always be with her in this beautiful state of happiness and tranquillity gives me joy that will never go away no matter how hard I try to make it go. Life without Tilly in it is pointless and not worthwhile Being dead but with her is better than any other life. Tilly is my hope and rebirth and happiness and love and soul all rolled into one. And knowing ill never ever have to say goodbye to her makes my body all warm. So for now until the end of time we will enjoy everything second of every minute of every hour of every day in this perfect piece of forever together.


	11. AN

_**Well there you have it that's the end! I just would like to thanks all of you that have supported this story and giving me tremendous feedback that gave me the determination to keep writing! I love all of you and I have loved writing this story and I hope all you have fallen in love with it! I will be writing more hunger games FanFiciton in the future I just need to come up with new ideas so please if there is anything any of you want to see on this site please let me know and ill try to write it if I feel inspired! I love you all so so much please share this story no that its complete id love for more and more people to read it it would mean the world to me! I hope it was a good way to end it I thought it was. Once again thankyou for everything and ill see you all when I start my next one. Xoxoxoxo**_

_**Chloe xxx**_


End file.
